Karl von Rosenberg
Known to be a skillful tactical analysis across battlefields, Karl von Rosenbèrg has gained a reputation and a colourful nickname, Hawkeye. Being the eldest brother in the rich, upstate, Kuati House Rosenbèrg, he was given a free pass through the top educational system and was never short of credits when needed. Being a man of great honor and pride, Karl von Rosenbèrg's future was in the hands of the infamous Black Bha'lir. The Past, his life Childhood Being the first born to House Rosenbèrg, Karl was respected by his younger brother Liegeus von Rosenberg. Raised on the family estate outside the capital planet Kuat, Karl was taught the rough life on a baron farming planet close to the Mid-Rim. Living with his Uncle he learnt valuable skills which would benefit him on his return to Kuat, which he was to enroll in a fine educational academy. A mere couple months however before his return, Karl was returning from a herding of Banthas when he noticed large piles of smoke raising over the horizon. Upon his return he found what used to be a family estate, turned into ruins. Knowing the danger he was in, Karl's uncle sent him back to Kuat to return to his family early. To Karl Kuat was a alien world, full of danger and secrets left unfound. His father, Lucius von Rosenbèrg was a top criminal & civil lawyer in Kuat's upstate district, whilest his mother was on the Board of Directors of the educational system throughout Kuat. Also upon his return he met for the first time his younger sibling, Liegeus von Rosenberg, who was aspiring to his older brother. Though with Karl's arrival to Kuat many new aspects become clear, the mass population in the cities and the flood of females which distracted Karl from his main objective in his education. Spending what most of his childhood on Kuat in the company of his father, mother and brother, Karl was growing weary of a non-military career ahead of him and thus joined the Kuat civil law enforcement to gain valuable experience for his enlistment into the Imperial Army. Karl's life was now fulfilling him and to the fullest, however a day after his graduation from Law Enforcment Academy his father was gunned down after a court hearing of a ruthless drug dealer. Being the first to the scene, Karl was filled was hurt, despair and anger. Comforting his mother on the day of the death, he was to take up the reigns of Patriarch and Lord of the House. Several months passed in the household and everyday which passed, the Lady of House Rosenbèrg was seemingly slipping away with a illness too wide-spread her body to stop. Entrusting Karl with the rights to control the whole family estate and custody of his younger sibling, Lady Rosenbèrg passed away during the night and was held a private funeral. Believing Kuat held nothing to him except painful memories, Karl embarked on a journey. The Might and Pride Not knowing where he would end up in the galaxy, Karl just followed an instinct which made him venture to many interesting planets including a small colony in the Outer Rim by the name of Kiffex. Settling on the planet for many months he started to establish a interest in the history of the Kiffar race who occupied the planet, and wanted to explore the culture, traditions and ways within the tribes. He also sensed their lust for a free Kiffex from the Black Sun. As the historical findings were coming to an end, Karl was to recieve a short but detailed holo-message about his sibling's disappearing act. Deciding the future of House Rosenberg was his main goal he set a course to the last known location of his younger brother, to both start up a venture. Discovering his brother at the moon Nar Shaddaa, Karl was intrigued by the Smugglers Guild which was the stone which placed a vision in Karl's mind. From this stone the Black Bha'lir was set to come about and forge into a small time smugglers group, which Karl visioned to operate within the Outer Rim Territories. Slowly the Black Bha'lir grew into more than the two brothers and a small number of sentients joined the cause, Cal Varos, Dessell and Saitam. Building up a small drug empire was Karl's goal, whilests the others decided to build up in the shiping industry first, to gain a small capital on which to build on. After leaving Nar Shaddaa, Karl was to come across a Falleen he only knew as Meph, a skilled trader and businessman in the galaxy and was given a offer which Karl wasn't going to refuse. As Meph was in the need to create a small recycling business, he needed the manpower to keep it thriving and active and thus wanted Karl to become a key figure within the business. Black Bha'lir WIP House von Rosenbèrg Living Blood Members Patriarch/Lord: Karl von Rosenbèrg Lord: Liegeus von Rosenberg Deceased Blood Members Patriarch/Lord: Lucius von Rosenbèrg Lady: ???? von Rosenbèrg ---- Category:Kuati Category:Individuals